1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nautical craft drive units, and more specifically, to a propulsion system able to increase the drive power of a marine vessel utilizing two propellers powered by a single motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous nautical craft drive units have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,881,444 to Sigg; 4,036,164 Kowach et al. and 4,311,472 to Hiersig all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.